madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Riconator
Welcome Hi there! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Deb1701 Hey 'Ello. I liked your videos on Youtube. Downloadlink Gut Instinct Hi, it´s ladywhiplasher from fanpop. I just want to let you know, that the downloadlink for Gut Instinct isn´t working properly. I´m asking you for help, thanks^^ Well, I don't know the problem. It worked fine for me when I downloaded it. Riconator 12:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I tried it about five times, but it always stops during the download. And my internet connection is fine, I could download the other new episodes without any problem. Will this episode be available on rapidshare or somewhere else? Maybe. You would have to check with Deb1701. Riconator 20:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :All links work. Try again. 23:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Error Why English is set to the wiki if the texts (edit profile, add a page) is in Spanish? PatricioEstrella2011 01:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC)PatricioEstrella2011 (My Talk Page) High Moltage and A Kipper for Skipper hi there, its Ladywhiplasher. I have both episodes to watch/download from my dropbox. *High Moltage --> Click here *A Kipper for Skipper --> Click here I already downloaded and watched them in AVI Format. But thanks for your consideration. Riconator 15:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Riconator. It's Mostar1219. What's up? I didn't know you were on here. POMmegafan91 (talk) 16:05, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Maintanence? Sounds like something either Skipper or Kowalski would say. I saw some of the unaired episodes online last night. and now, over here, there's a snow storm that reminds me of Snowmaggedon. lol Did you see the episodes by any chance? POMmegafan91 (talk) 16:17, March 5, 2013 (UTC) they were pretty funny, although the teen love drama in "Tunnel of Love" was kind of bs and i found it half strange that Doris really WAS related to Blowhole and hoped that all their memories could be restored. Other than that, pretty amazing. lol What did you like about each of the episodes? POMmegafan91 (talk) 18:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC) It's actually pretty cool that they showed Kowalski with cabin fever. Maybe he was trying to say that Fred might most likely get cabin fever as a way to distract himself from coming down that path. Either that, or he really hasn't thought of a super intellegent being who knows of his peers' strengths to get cabin fever. Although i found the definition of "raspy", I still kinda don't get it, excuse me for being a square. I can't stop thinking about the cabin fever and i can't stop thinking about when Kowalski was about to faint in "Swappanzee". You know what's also crazy? When Skipper said that the beavers need to rush big time. Reference of the current guest voice actors, anyone? lol POMmegafan91 (talk) 15:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) yea, i noticed the "same name" basis and there was a picture on fanpop showing that description. idk if it'll sound weird, but when i saw the episodes of POM, they kinda brought back my memory of some stuff about kowalski that makes me fangasm all over. lol. i wouldn't say "dumber", i'd say that they don't have a similar intellectual understanding comparing to kowalski. also, weird how fred was highly intellectual when it came to the tongue twister "how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood". Btw, i think kowalski hit his head in about 12 different places, but who's counting anyway? There's only one thing that came to me when you mentioned his enormous, big, swollen, overgrown head in "Brain Drain": "new noggin? good on you". Man, it's too bad that the show's end came, but that doesn't mean the fanguin community will cease to exist as well. I'm actually trying to find out what everyone is doing irl to support and embrace the fanguinism. Plus, i still have some ideas for the POM MV Awards for this year and i'll discuss them with RockOn when i get the chance. I'm also hoping to make a viewing party for the POM MV Awards just as soon as i can download the POM MV Awards 2012 on a disc and set up a date. POMmegafan91 (talk) 16:10, March 11, 2013 (UTC) We haven't decided on a song yet, we're still looking for suggestions from the fanguins on fanpop. What's a really funny idea that i got is putting a video up on youtube that shows what's going on at the viewing party. i can't wait for this years POM MV Awards either and i think the awards should happen at Penguinfest one of these days or years. I remember someone saying that, in a way, some fanfictions are like fanmade episodes of POM. I also had a few ideas of fanfictions in two dreams i had and they are both humanized, only one involves the mentioning of a friend of mine irl, and kowalski, rico, and my oc trying to figure out a secret within a college, and one involves my oc tagging along with the team while they're on a mission to get to the arctic to stop blowhole's mind control plot that's been going on for years. strange ideas, huh? POMmegafan91 (talk) 17:04, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yea, both ideas came from dreams. I need to be sure that whoever is in charge of penguinfest will be alright with the award show taking place there and make sure we have all the help we can get. POMmegafan91 (talk) 15:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I agree. POMmegafan91 (talk) 17:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm new to the whole editing thing so I came to you instead of fixing it myself. While reading the page on your (and my!) favorite penguin, I discovered an error/misconception. The page says Rico's speech disability is due to an injury to the larynx, though logically this cannot be true. When switching brains with another character (Roger Doger, etc.) the animal in Rico's body spoke normally while he still did not. If he damaged his larynx, it would be the other way around. Ergo, it's an injury to his brain, not larynx, that causes Rico's speech impediment. I've been an avid fan of POM since it aired and I've seen every single episode. Please fix this! Pom Fans Forever! DeltaCraft1 (talk) 11:50, January 14, 2017 (UTC)DeltaCraft1